


Smile

by Rachiepoo



Series: Fairshaw Drabbles [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drabble, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Smile, Taverns, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiepoo/pseuds/Rachiepoo
Summary: It was love at first smile.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Fairshaw Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110008
Kudos: 28





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bubbles  
> Word count: 283

The first time Shaw saw his smile, it was across a dark tavern. He’d been sticking to the shadows, nursing his drink quietly in the corner as he watched the other patrons. His eyes traveled the group at the bar and then paused as blue eyes caught his, holding him in place. Mathias swallowed his drink harshly, and in response the man with the long auburn hair winked. He took a sip from his own cup, and Shaw couldn’t help staring as bubbles formed on the other man’s upper lip, trailing along the curve of his mustache. A tip of a tongue darted out, licking the ale. He gave Shaw a knowing grin as he caught him staring. Mathias’s stomach lurched.

Their first time was in Shaw’s home in Stormwind. They came back from Darkshire, and Flynn told him to relax. He started him a warm bath. Mathias groaned amongst the bubbles, as Flynn worked his shoulders and relieved any pressure along his muscles. They agreed to take things slow, but the longer Flynn’s hands roamed Mathias’s body, the more he reconsidered. Flynn was about to stand up when Shaw grabbed his forearm, holding him in place. “Don’t go just yet,” Shaw asked. Flynn smiled.

The first time they said “I do” was amongst their friends in that same tavern from years ago. They were dressed in matching suits that honor the union of KulTiras and Stormwind. The Lord Admiral and King Anduin were in attendance, along with Taelia and other members of the 7th Legion and SI:7 agents. They all lifted their glasses in a toast, the bubbles of the champagne tickled their tongues. Mathias turned to his husband and smiled.


End file.
